Rivals?
by Barukiv4
Summary: Ash was always Gary's crush. But when Gary gets his new Pokemon Hypno, he decides to use it - his way. I Do not own any of the characters nor the name.


I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, WORLD OR THE NAMES!

 **WARNING:** The following story includes m/m, AshxGary sex and stuff. _**No Likey - No Ready.**_

That being said... It's off to work we go!

* * *

Chapter 1: A First Time for Everything

Hi, I am Gary oak. You see, I've always had the hots for Ash Ketchum. But I don't think he knows that. That's why we've been fighting ever since we were little. I wanted his attention, but he wanted me to go away. When we discovered the world of Pokémon (thank you grandpa) I made sure to get better so we could battle our Pokémons, but also so I could get close to him (THANK YOU GRANDPA!).

One day, I figured out I was gay (and now, my name sounds much better: "Gay Gary"...).

Since then I could not take my eyes off of Ash's gorgeous body. He has theese beautiful legs, covered by those blue jeans, that slightly muscled chest, and those magnificent big brown eyes that always convey joy, I could just die watching him. Me, on the other hand, I have brown hair, black-ish eyes and an okay looking body.

I always felt like he was superior, even if I didn't admit that. I want to change the rolls, I want him to bow down to me, I want him to suck my dick. Today, it seemes very possible thanks to my new Pokémon.

I'm walking to Ash's house and thinking about the things I will do with him. I don't think I will confess my love right away, or at all, but I have a pretty good idea of my order of actions. I think I'll just make it up as I go.

I knocked on the door and waited. Ash's mom copened the door with a big smile.

"Oh Hi Gary! How lovely to have you here. Unfortunately, Ash is sleeping now, so come back later, in an hour or so, and I'm sure he'll be awake. I'm just leaving to slee- I mean SEE your grandfather, anything you want to me tell him?"

I paused for a moment and then said: "Tell him to enjoy himself… He'll understand. "

I walked away from the house and hid behind a bush until Ash's mom went out of sight.

When the car noises disappeared, I snuk near the house and opened the door. The house was empty. I walked upstairs and into Ash's room. The place was filled with posters, and there was this weird blue color tone to the room. But I liked it. I could see Pickachu wasn't out of the Pokéball and a small smile spread across my face. I reached in the bag and pulled out a Pokéball, I whispered "Hypno, go!"

The yellow creature landed on the floor, and I told him "As soon as you see Ash opening his eyes, I want you to use hypnosys, okay?"

The creature nodded and I walked and stopped next to Ash.

"Wakey wakey"

"What?"

Ash opened his eyes. It took him a while to figure out it was me, and that he was in his boxers only. But before he could do anything, my Hypno used hypnosis and Ash was deep in trance. He sat on the bed, facing me, his hands rested on his hips and he looked so calm and beautiful.

"Ash?" I asked.

"Yes." He replied monotonically.

"Are you okay?" I asked again.

"Yes." He replied, again, monotonically.

 _Sweet_ , I thought, _now I have him under my control. Let's have a bit of fun shall we?_

"Ash, from now on you will call me master."

"Yes master."

 _Oh my god! It is actually working!_

"Good, now for my first trick, whenever I, and only I, say the words 'apple juice' you will enter this trance again. Clear?"

"Yes master."

"Excellent. When you're in this trance state you'll do exactly what I say."

"Yes master."

"You feel like you need to serve me and me only, and you'll do whatever it takes to do so. Understood?"

"Yes master. I will feel like i need to serve you, and ill do whatever it takes to do so."

 _Now I need to find a trigger for Ash to get hard_ , I thought, _I don't know if he is gay but I need him to enjoy as well…_

"One last thing. When I say 'hard' you will feel yourself getting the hardest boner you've ever had."

"Yes master."

I loved the way he looked at me, so calm and happy to be my slave. He sat on his bed with his hands on his hips and awaited orders.

"Now, strip the two of us, slave."

I felt kind of bad for saying that. After all, I do love him…

Ash immediately removed his boxers, and i could see his 7 inch limp dick. He turned to put those on his bed and I could see his magnificent ass. So smooth and sexy… I could just fuck it all day long. But not yet...

"Hard." I said.

I could see Ash's dick immediately get hard to a length of 8 inches.

 _Yes! Mine is bigger!_

He then proceeded to remove my shirt, and my shoes and socks. Ash knelt in front of my penis. As he slowly removed my pants, he discovered two things: One, I wasn't wearing any underwear and two, my 9 inch hard dick.

My dick slapped his face and Ash sounded a little moan.

 _He seems to be enjoying this…_

"Ash," I said, "suck my dick".

"Yes master."

He wasted no time, and quickly put the shaft in his mouth.

"Suck it 'till you feel my cum in your mouth. When you do, you will swallow it, and instantly cum. You will then submit yourself to me, and feel your self pride and confidence slowly fade away."

He stopped sucking my dick.

 _Shit… Did I overuse it?_

"Yes master." He said and went back to the sucking.

His mouth was amazing. He sucked slowly and it made me moan so loud, he stopped to lick my balls for a while, and then he continued sucking my large shaft.

"Look at me!" I said, and he instantly opened his eyes and looked straight at mine.

It was not long after that that I couldn't hold it anymore, and I exploaded in his mouth. I was shocked (well… not really… more amazed…) when I felt him swallow my cum and then cum himself!

"Lick it." I have the order.

"Yes master." He said monotonically and licked all the cum from the floor.

I didn't quite like the way he said 'Yes master', so I ordered him to say it like he meant it.

"Yes master!"

I came again. When I heard that, any doubt that I still had about it feeling fake just disappeared.

"Lick it from the floor Ash."

"Yes master!" He said again in his sweet voice and licked my cum.

We were both very tired and exited from the happenings, so we fell asleep on his bed, cuddling like two lovers…

END OF CHAPTER ONE.

* * *

 **A/N:** OMFG… finally finished writing this.

Pease please please tell me how I did, since this is my first ***finished*** fanfic, and if you want more just tell me.

 **THANKS FOR READING LOVE YOU BYE.**


End file.
